The Transformers: The Predacon Chasm
This page is for the film. For the toyline, please refer to TPC (Toyline). The Transformers: The Predacon Chasm is the second film of the 3rd phase of The Transformers Cinematic Universe, and the 11th film overall.. Characters Optimus Prime: Formerly Orion Pax. He is the noble leader of the group known as the Autobots Bumblebee: The loyal Autobot scout and one of Prime's most trusted Ironhide: Prime's oldest friend. A weapons specialist who's favorite weapon is liquid nitrogen Ratchet: The Autobot medic.Grouchy at times, his spark is always in the right place Cliffjumper: A wreckless Autobot who likes big guns Nautica: Serious intellectual/quantum engineer turned warrior with the awakening of the Predacons. Pharma: Control freak, medic. Often butts heads with Ratchet. Override:Brave, determined, cocky, and fast fembot. Rack n' Ruin: Twins surgically combined to save their lives. Predaking: Leader of the ancient Cybertronian race known as the Predacons Tarantulas: Predacon mad scientist. Terrorsaur: Power-hungry and opportunistic. Often referred to as the Starscream of the Predacons, scheming to overthrow Predaking. Waspinator: Speaks in the third person, and when things go wrong, he is usually the victim Archadis: Believes he is better than everyone else, narcissistic snob. Grimwing: Honorable. Grimwing is not like his brothers and sisters. He tries to stop them from destroying the world. Despite this, he is still a frequent target of the Autobots. As strong as Predaking. Divebomb: Secretly against his own kind. Windrazor: Has no empathy. Cunning, deadly, and obedient to his master. Plot Earthquakes shake the canyon that Predaking emerged from frequently, and the cause has been discovered. A whole wave of Predacons emerge from the chasm. Word of the Predacon reawakening spread to the Autobots on Cybertron, who dispatches a group of Autobots to Earth to help Team Prime to fight them off. The 3 (or dare it be said, 4) new Autobots arrive, and the landing site is attacked by Terrorsaur in his Pteranodon mode. Cliffjumper arrives and fires at Terrorsaur, scaring him off. He brings the group of Autobots to base, where they are briefed on their mission. Ratchet walks into the room and his and Pharma's optics instantly lock, and both pairs narrow and a frown comes across their faces. Optimus knows of the rivalry between the two, and asks for them to temporarily put their differences aside and work together. Back with the Predacons, Predaking plots with his fellow Predacons what their mission is: take over the Earth. As Predaking walks out, Grimwing is left in thought, wondering if this was right, and Predaking asks him to attack their base, knowing his strength. He transforms into his Ursagryph mode and flies out. At the base, Override was making a few speedy recon laps around the base, accompanied by the Witwickys within her vehicle mode. She spots a green and gray Ursagryph flying around. He fires a volley of fireballs at Override, who leaves the humans in a safe place and transforms, firing at Grimwing, who transforms into his robot mode. He easily throws aside Override with a swing of his forearm, with a look of grimace on his face. Override sees this, and tells Grimwing he doesnt have to do this. He then looks away and transforms, flying towards the base. Terrorsaur and Windrazor follow behind, and they all transform into their robot modes and storm the base. the other Autobots are ready to fight, as Override alerted them offscreen. They fight the Predacons, and are successful, injuring but not killing them. They all fly off and return to base. The Autobots celebrate their first victory against the Predacons when a mechanical wyvern and ursagryph arrive. It's Divebomb and Grimwing. Cliffjumper and Ironhide charge their weapons as the 2 Predacons transform into their robot modes, and they hold up their hands. Prime tells the 2 bots to stand down and ask the Predacons why they are here and what they want. The 2 explain that they do not believe in what Predaking envisions, and Prime decides to give the 2 a chance.Category:TTCU Category:Fan Fiction